inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Saginuma Osamu
Saginuma Osamu (砂木沼治) (alien name: Desarm), was a goalkeeper, a forward and the captain of Aliea Academy's Epsilon. He is a midfielder and the captain of Neo Japan. He also appeared in GO. Background Along with others in the Aliea Gakuen, he is also an orphan from Sun Garden . Appearance He has black hair tied in a ponytail with two bangs that frame his face, orange eyes, a rather pale skin tone and pointy ears. His appearance resembles that of Touko from Pokémon Black and White (game). In GO his hair is similar to Zel's and he has some white bead-like things in his hair. He wears a blue shirt topped with a maroon jacket with yellow borders and white pants and brown shoes. Personality He has always seemed to be a determined person, and occasionally even seeming greedy. At first during the Aliea Academy Arc he was very greedy for power and even in the FFI Arc, while he was in Neo Japan, he was extremely determined because he wanted a chance to play soccer on a international level but, his team loses to Inazuma Japan. However, he is a person who can admit his loss while still trying his best to improve. He is hard-working because he took Hitomiko's training and he also came back to goalkeeper to help Midorikawa train. He's not very good at inspiring others. When he wrote a letter to the Inazuma Japan team he wanted to help and inspire them, but they ended up becoming depressed as the letter was too long. In GO,he is shown to be slightly enthusiastic when he was encouraging Seidouzan during the half-time against Raimon. Plot Season 2 He first appeared as Desarm with Epsilon after the Raimon Eleven defeated Gemini St orm and "exiled" Gemini Storm. The first match he and his team were seen playing in the match against Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto. In a matter of minutes he and his team injured all members of the Manyūji Eleven except for Kogure. Raimon played against Epsilon with Kogure who caught the super strong shot (by accident) Epsilon used as they left. Later at Osaka, he and his team tied to Rika and Raimon Eleven. Later they reappeared and fought Raimon Eleven again but has Gouenji rejoined the team and defeated them. At the end of the match, Diamond Dust appeared and took Epsilon. Season 3 He reappeared in Season 3 at the doorstep of Sun Garden , pleading to Coach Hitomiko to make him stronger, as he was not selected for the Japan National Team Selection Match. Coach Hitomiko had not planned to get into soccer again, b ut she decided to make a new team, Neo Japan , to win the Japan National Team spot. Saginuma and the others on the team had upgraded moves but in the end, Inazuma Japan won and kept their National Team seat. He is later seen training Midorikawa under Hitomiko's supervision. During Inazuma Japan's stay at Liocott Island , he sent them a scroll, in which is actually a greeting letter consisting of many formal sentences and old-people's way of speech, making all the members who listened to it sweat-dropped. In the end, he is seen re-united with Hiroto . Plot (GO) He appeared in the 3DS game alongside Gouenji and Toramaru, it was then later revealed that he is one of the people training Seidouzan. He first appeared in the anime in episode 041 along with Ishido and Toramaru,encouraging them and helping Seidouzan out during the match. Game appearance Hissatsu *'GK Wormhole '(GK form) *'GK Drill Smasher '(GK form) *'GK Power Spike' (Alien form) (3DS Game) *'GK Shoot Break '(Alien form) (3DS Game) *'GK Gravity Point' (Alien form)' '(3DS Game) *'GK Gigantic Bomb' (Alien form)' '(3DS Game) *'OF Dash Storm '(Neo Japan form) *'OF Illusion Ball '(FW/Neo Japan form) *'OF Judge Through '(IE2 Game/FW form) *'DF Quick Draw' (Game - IE2 - GK form) *'DF Gravitation' (Game - IE2 - GK form) *'DF Twin Mixer '(Neo Japan form) (3DS Game) *'SH God Knows '(Neo Japan Form) *'SH Gungnir '(FW/Neo Japan Form) *'SH Triangle Z '(Anime) *'SH Ganymede Proton '(Game - IE2/IE3 - GK (IE3)/FW (IE2) form) *'SH Triangle ZZ '(Neo Japan form) (3DS Game) *'SH Ballista Shot '(Neo Japan form)' '(3DS Game) *'SH Thousand Arrow' (Alien form)' '(3DS Game) Trivia *Saginuma is very skilled as he is the only character that has played 3 different positions; GK and FW as Desarm and MF and GK as himself; though he says he likes better being a forward. *While playing as 'Desarm' in Aliea Gakuen his eye sclera was black but as a normal person his sclera is white. *He seems to be interested in tough opponents. For example, when Fubuki is injured, he switched from goalkeeper to forward so he can challenge Endou as the goalkeeper. This is also the reason why he wanted to compete in the FFI. *Saginuma is the player that convinced Hitomiko to pursue soccer coaching. *He reappears in Episode 41(GO). *He is present in the Amano Mikado Stadium at the bench of the team of Gouenji with Toramaru. *In the GO game, his is recruitable in two forms. His Epsilon form and his Neo Japan form. *When he is a GK and a MF, he has the fire element; when he is a FW, he has the wind element. *His voice in GO changed a bit. Category:Midfielder Category:Goalkeepers Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Midfielder Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Epsilon Category:Neo Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Antoganist Category:GO characters Category:Fifth sector Category:Seidouzan Category:Keshin User Category:Dragonlink Category:Epsilon Kai Category:Fire Character Category:Aliea Gakuen (Team) Category:Wind Character Category:Aliea B Category:Raimon Aliea Union